


Shades of Green

by Norsewitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is about to learn that he really should try to keep his jealousy in check, especially considering the fact that his boyfriend is a cunning Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Hex Files.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Shades of Green

 

It was such a lovely spring afternoon; the sun was shining, the birds were singing - and Harry Potter was irritated beyond belief. He was currently pacing around his living room, the source for his irritation was as per usual his elusive boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

In Harry's opinion, totally objective of course, Draco was the most gorgeous person who'd ever set foot on the planet. He sometimes had to pinch himself to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming; that this wonderful, blond, un-earthly creature had actually chosen to be with him, Harry James Potter, when he could've had just anybody he fancied. The thing was, Draco fancied Harry, a fact Harry had a hard time wrapping his head around.

Harry's only problem was that while Draco fancied him, Harry was by no means alone in fancying Draco. Harry was not oblivious to other people, men and women both, giving his boyfriend lustful glances just about everywhere they went, and this was not healthy for Harry's green chest monster that seemed to roar to life whenever another man came within the vicinity of Draco. In Harry's opinion, Draco should have had a shield around him that forced people to stay at least five meters away at all times; it would be safer for Draco and have a calming effect on Harry. But alas, when Harry had suggested this, in what in his opinion was a very subtle way, Draco had just laughed and accused Harry of secretly wanting to lock him in his bedroom and keep him there. Harry thought that was the best idea Draco had ever had, but wisely didn't say anything, somehow he didn't think it would go down well; Draco's wrath was not something he wanted pointed at him.

The reason for his current condition was a conversation he had overheard earlier. He had stopped by Draco's flat and had found his boyfriend busy at the Floo, making dinner plans with one Blaise Zabini. Supposedly a business dinner, but still.

It wasn't that Harry didn't like Blaise Zabini, no, he absolutely detested the man and hoped that one day Mother Earth would toss him off and into space. It wasn't too much to ask Harry thought. The reason for his loathing was that he knew that Draco had dated Blaise a bit in the past, the past being a short fling while at Hogwarts ten years ago, but still.

When Harry had voiced his tidbit of concern to Draco a bit later, Draco had just shook his head and told Harry he was being foolish. Blaise was quite happy with his current boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco had said. He and Blaise just needed to look at some papers concerning a piece of real-estate Blaise had wanted his friend's advice on and he assured Harry it was nothing but business, but still.

After pacing a hole in his living room carpet, Harry could not take it anymore. He just had to get down to the restaurant and take a peek, just to make sure. Wasn't anything wrong with that, was it? It wasn't like he was spying on his boyfriend or anything, he was just getting some fresh air. Yes, that was his story and he was going to stick to it. And if he happened to bring his Invisibility Cloak he was sure it was just old habit. Until he remembered he had loaned his Cloak to Ron the previous day when his Auror friend had needed it for a piece of complicated stalk-out.

But Harry would not be Harry James Potter, Saviour of the wizarding world, if he didn't have a plan B. What nobody knew, except Ron and Hermione, was that Harry was an un-registered Animagus. Hermione strongly disapproved, but Harry found it pretty useful, especially at difficult times like these. Besides, he had never been particularly big on rules and regulations. 

Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together in glee before he stepped outside the front door. But it wasn't a wizard that came out on the other side, but the most adorable, fluffy black cat with emerald green eyes, its one ear a bit lopsided.

\---

The French restaurant, Chez Gascon, was located in a side street to Diagon Alley. It was a very upscale restaurant that only served the finest French cuisine; it was Draco's favourite and Harry's least favourite restaurant. Harry usually preferred places that were a bit more casual, Chez Gascon was a bit too posh for his taste. Not to mention that the menus were all in French and he didn't understand a word of the language. Last time he was there he had accidentally ordered cow brains and had flat out refused going there since, much to Draco's disappointment.

Harry scurried down Diagon Alley, his little paws in a hurry to get to the god-awful restaurant. His feline instincts made him make a stop outside the Magical Menagerie where he eyed the rats that were on display in the shop window. He hissed at them and batted at the window with one of his paws, his ears flattening against his head.

"Aww! Mummy! Look at that cute kitty!" A little girl that was walking down the street with her mother squealed and threw herself at Harry. He had been so preoccupied with the rats that he was too slow on the uptake. Before he knew what happened the little girl had picked him up and crushed him to her chest.

_Can't breathe. Death by cuddling_. This was Harry's fleeting thoughts while he scratched to get loose.

"Sarah! You let go of that cat immediately, you hear?" the little girl's mother intervened. Harry recognized the shrill voice of Lavender Brown. "It probably has fleas and everything." With that Lavender grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her kicking and screaming down the street, leaving a relieved Harry behind.

_Fleas? Why, you bitch! At least I haven't had crabs, bet you can't say the same_. Harry shook his black fur into place and went on his way towards the restaurant, his tail swishing back and forth as he pranced along.

\---

Harry eventually made it to Chez Gascon, only distracted a couple of times to sniff at a discarded sardine box and to chase a couple of mice down an alley. Luckily for Harry, in his shortened state, the windows in the restaurant went from the floor to the ceiling and would make it easy for him to look inside. He stopped in front of one of the windows, put his front paws towards the glass and peered inside, his green eyes darting back and forth until he found what he was looking for, right on the other side of the window.

Draco and Blaise were obviously finished with dinner and were now having dessert. Harry noticed that Draco had ordered his favourite, chocolate fondant. He and Blaise were laughing and talking and obviously enjoying themselves, a bit too much for Harry's taste.

Harry bared his small teeth and hissed at the sight. Why, that Draco had some nerve, sitting there and more or less canoodling with Blaise Zabini, the tart.

\---

Draco and Blaise were finished with their dinner and had put the real-estate papers away. Now they were enjoying a dessert and reminiscing about their Hogwarts days and the time Professor Snape had walked in on a very interesting game of spin-the-bottle in the Slytherin common room. Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode were, to the amusement of most of the present Slytherins, in the middle of a rather enthusiastic tongue-kiss when Snape had walked into the room.

"You have to hand it to the man," Blaise snorted and took another sip of wine, "instead of throwing up and hexing us all, he just stood there with his arms crossed and told us to 'go to bed, preferably our own'."

They both laughed heartily when Draco caught a glimpse of something green out of the corner of his eye. On further inspection he found a cat watching them from outside the window. It was a very cute cat actually, with fluffy black fur, a swishy tail, a bit smaller than most cats but it didn't seem to bother it the way it was trying to look menacing, failing at this in all ways possible as its lopsided ear made it look so adorable. It was, however, the colour of its eyes that made Draco realize just who was standing on the other side of the window. 

Why that jealous little rascal, Draco thought to himself. I'll teach him a thing or two about spying on one's boyfriend.

Draco and Blaise finished their desserts, paid for their dinner and made their way outside. Draco gave Blaise a hug goodbye and made sure to kiss both his cheeks for good measure; he was one hundred percent sure that Harry was still watching from his spot by the window. When he turned around and started walking he saw that Harry was indeed watching, sticking his little nose in the air in disapprovement. It took all the self-control Draco possessed to not burst out laughing at the sight.

Harry had expected Draco to just walk straight by him, and his plan had been to transform back into his human form right after, but to his great surprise Draco stopped next to him and crouched down, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Hey there, little fella. What is a sweet kitten like you doing out all by yourself? Are you lost?" Draco cooed and scratched Harry behind his lopsided ear.

Harry's feline instincts kicked in again and he leaned into the petting and started purring his little heart out, not really caring whether he was lost or not.

"Well, I don't see any collar, so you're probably a stray. You cannot stay here though, it's gonna start raining soon." With that Draco picked Harry up and tucked him inside his jacket. The next thing Harry knew they were being whisked away in a whirl of Apparition.

\---

A couple of hours later found Harry a very unhappy kitten. After having being Apparated directly into Draco's living room he had been bathed, shampooed, blow-dried and groomed. He was now sulking in front of the fireplace with a huge, green bow-tie around his neck. He never got a chance transforming back because Draco never left him alone. The big oaf was now sitting right behind him in a winged chair, reading a book. Occasionally bending down to scratch Harry behind his ears. 

Draco could not remember the last time he had had this much fun. Harry would never live this down, he thought merrily. He knew Harry was probably desperate to transform back into himself right about now, but he wasn't going to get away that easy. Draco thought a bit of a scare would teach his boyfriend to think twice before slipping back into a fit of jealousy again.

"Are you hungry, my little kitty-witty?" Draco asked in a baby-talk voice, almost causing Harry to gag on a hairball. "Let's go see if we can't find you some nice tuna-wuna." With that Draco picked Harry back up again and gave him a huge kiss on the top of his head while he carried him into the kitchen.

Draco put Harry down on the kitchen table while he picked out a can of tuna from the fridge, he opened the can and put some on a plate and placed it in front of Harry, along with a bowl of cream.

_Oh no, you've got to be kidding me_ , Harry thought and sniffed at the tuna with disdain. He hated tuna and never drank milk unless there was some chocolate in it. He stubbornly stuck his pink, little nose in the air again, flat our refusing to touch his meal.

"Why, aren't you a fickle little thing?" Draco said with amusement. "Okay, we'll find you some nice cat-food at the supermarket tomorrow. Now it's bedtime I think. But don't worry my wittle kitten, you'll be sleeping in my bed so you won't have to be alone for one little minute, poor abandoned thing." 

Draco scooped Harry back up into his arms and carried him towards the bedroom. Harry resigned himself to the fact that he would have to stay in his Animagus form until Draco fell asleep. He could only hope his boyfriend was very tired this particular evening.

When they reached the bedroom Draco dropped Harry down on the top of the bedspread while he put on his pyjama pants and a sleeveless t-shirt. Harry proceeded to lick his paws and act indifferent, but he could not stop himself from ogling Draco's gorgeous body. But the next thing Draco said made Harry stop mid-lick, completely horrified.

"I'm gonna keep you I think. My boyfriend's gonna be thrilled, he has always wanted a pet. So when we're going to the supermarket tomorrow I think we're gonna stop by the vet and have you fixed. Can't have you running around setting kittens on all the lady-kitties in the neighbourhood," Draco said, then sat down on the bed and gave Harry a kiss on the nose.

Before Draco could un-pucker his lips a real live Harry Potter stood on the bed, looking completely livid.

"Are you bloody nuts?" Harry shouted at Draco and tore the green, silk bow-tie away from his neck.

"No, but you were about to lose yours," Draco replied dryly while he watched Harry jump down on the floor and stood in front of him, arms crossed. "And just for the record, I've known it was you from the moment I saw you outside the window at Chez Gascon."

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed as Draco got up from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, making sure to give Harry a smirk and a good slap on his bottom on his way.

"That should teach you to spy on your boyfriend in the future," he threw over his shoulder. "Are you coming? I absolutely refuse to sleep with someone who's been covered in fur the whole evening, unless he takes a shower first. The stuff I used to clean you earlier I usually use when I'm watching Crookshanks for Hermione."

Harry needed no more convincing and sprinted towards the bathroom after his looks-good-enough-to-eat boyfriend.

\---

"What gave me away?" Harry asked later. The couple had made love for hours and were currently enjoying the afterglow. Draco's head rested on Harry's chest while he drew lazy circles on his boyfriend's stomach.

"The colour of your eyes, Harry. I'd recognize that shade of green among thousands." Draco smiled and gave Harry a peck on the lips. 

Before Draco fell asleep he could swear he heard a softly murmured I love you, like a breath against his ear.

 

THE END


End file.
